My Turn
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: After a game in which House kisses Cameron, he cranks up his "being an ass" rating by being completely horrible to her. Til she gets her own back.  Rated M for lemons, eventual Hameron.


"I've never _actually_ seen anyone sleeping on the job," House remarked, as he limped into his office two hours earlier than he would normally have done, to see Cameron, the side of her face pressed to their latest patient file, her eyes closed and breathing steady.

"Hmm... What? House?" Cameron sat up quickly, clutching her head and wincing. "Sorry, sorry! I guess I kind of... forgot to go home last night."  
She stood up, reached for her purse, and removed a mirror and a hairbrush.

House watched her silently, hanging his cane over the back of his chair and moving over to the board. He rubbed it unnecessarily with his sleeve, trying to take his eyes off her.

Cameron untied her hair tie, shook her head around, brown curls leaping around her face, and then brushed it back into submission, wrapping the tie around it. House blinked. "I liked it loose," he said, without meaning to, and bit his tongue angrily. _Shut up, _he told himself.

"Thanks, I guess," Cameron said, now unscrewing her lipstick. House literally forced himself to turn away until he'd heard the snap of the tube being closed again.  
"So are we playing beauty salons now?" he asked sarcastically, eyes firmly fixed to the floor.

"Shut up, House," Cameron said, half-laughing. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

House paused, attempting to think up something scathing and hooker-related. "I don't know," he admitted finally, shrugging. "Woke up early."

"Well, you look okay this morning," Cameron smiled.

"As opposed to the other mornings where I look terrible?"

"Well, yeah," Cameron admitted sheepishly. "I mean, most mornings you'll come in and be like - " she stood up, grabbed his cane off the chair and limped around the room, a mock-scowl on her face. House fought to keep the grin off his face.  
Cameron laughed at him, hanging the cane carefully back onto the chair and sitting down. She straightened the paper she'd been sleeping on, looking embarassed.

"So," House said, after a silence. "Having trouble with the Ozzy Loverboy, are we?"  
"Don't call him that," Cameron sighed, rolling her eyes. She stood up, refilling her coffee mug and taking a long sip.

"Well why else would you forget to go home? Isn't there Chase's... digeridoo... waiting there for you?"

Cameron giggled, despite herself. "Yes," she said. "I lost track of time."

"Well, fantasies about me can do that to a girl, you know. So what was it this time - did I rescue you from a burning building?" House smiled despite the involuntary acid in his voice.

"Not this time," Cameron said idly, flicking a page in the patient's folder as she leaned against her chair.

"I wasn't your pimp, was I? Because that would be a bit inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm." She clearly wasn't paying attention to him any more.

_Damn, what am I doing? _he thought angrily. _She can't ignore me, she's practically in love with me. _With that self-indulgent thought came an idea.

"Let's play a game," House said suddenly, sitting down opposite her and leaning across the table. She sat down too, one eyebrow raised. Sarcastic interest; House knew that look well.

"What kind of game?" Despite her attempt to seem collected, two pink patches had appeared on her cheeks.

"A who-can-ignore-the-other-one-the-best kind of game," House said, grinning at her.

"I would win that instantly," Cameron said calmly, "I'd just take my shirt off."

"Winner gets a hundred bucks," House said quickly.

"Really."

"Yep."

"Shame I'm not stupid, then, isn't it?"

"Play or you're fired."

Cameron blinked at his sudden seriousness. "Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious in my life," House said, deadpan. "Play."

"Fine," she said. "Except how do I know you're not going to get carried away?"

"You don't," House said. "But I don't go for flat chested girls so..." he trailed off, staring into the distance with a smirk on his face, as Cameron seethed.

"I'm _not_ flat chested," she muttered. "I'll go first."

"Okay," House said, sounding bored.

Cameron studied him for a while, then stood up and leaned right over the table, allowing House a perfect look down her shirt. He lost instantly, his eyes flickering towards her cleavage.

"Ha!" Cameron crowed. "I win! Already. You suck." She straightened up, enjoying the anger on House's face.

_I hate losing._

"So that was...six seconds, or so?" House said slowly.

"Yeah, I'd say that," Cameron laughed. "I think I'll get some new shoes, with that hundred dollars... Black, d'you think, or _red_?"

House walked towards her, without his cane. It was a slow walk, and Cameron's smile faded a little as she longed to reach out and help him.  
He stood just in front of her, so she was craning her neck to look up into his face. "My turn," he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

It took three seconds for him to win the game, and Cameron's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
"I win," House whispered in her ear, and she giggled softly.  
He pulled away abruptly, reached for his cane.

"Hundred dollars, on my desk, by this afternoon," he snapped, pulling open the door, and lurched off down the hall.


End file.
